A jövő
by DezW
Summary: Van alapja, sajnos. Pár képregényben a jövőt Őrrobotok uralják, és a lázadó mutánsokat megsemmisítik. És hát.. olvasd el és megtudod.


A férfi megállt a kapualjban. Nyugtalan volt, remélte, hogy nem kelt feltűnést a jelenléte, de az utca kihalt volt. Egyszer csak sötét, csuklyás alak vált ki az árnyékból, és hozzálépett. A férfi megrémült, de aztán látta, hogy éppen ő az, akire vár.

- Elhozott mindent? – kérdezte a másik rekedten.

- Igen, itt az egész. – nyújtotta át a csomagot, mire a csuklyás egy marék bankjegyet nyomott a kezébe.

- Remélem elég lesz.

- Biztosan.

- És… nagyon köszönöm, Frank.

- Ez a legkevesebb. Amit veletek tesznek, az embertelen.

Az alak halkan tűnt el a sötétben. Hátrahajtotta csuklyáját, de akkor sem látszott több belőle egy pár világító, sárga szempárnál. Óvatosan, árnyékból árnyékba csúszva haladt végig az utcákon, nehogy felfedezzék. Szorosan magához ölelte a csomagot, amiért az életét kockáztatta ezekben a vészterhes időkben.

Bizony, embertelen dolog ez. És már öt éve tart… Mintha öt évtized telt volna el azóta, hogy az Őrök vették át az irányítást, és felkutatták az összes mutánst, hogy megsemmisítsék. Azóta lett az emberiség három csoportra osztva, a Hibátlanokra, akikben nincs mutáns gén, az Anomáliásokra, akikben megvan a gén, de nem fejlődött ki, nekik gyerekük nem születhet, és a Mutánsokra, akiket elpusztítanak vagy táborokba hurcolnak, képességeiket gátló nyakörvvel megbéklyózva. Ők még kitartanak. Maroknyi mutánscsapat, a hajdani X-ek, és ellenségeik, mert a közös veszély összehozta a régi ellenfeleket. A Morlockok csatornáiban és sikátorokban bujkálnak már öt éve. Egy-egy Őrt elpusztítanak, de ez csak csepp a tengerben. Ha egyet tönkretesznek ezekből az óriás robotokból, tíz új lép a helyükre. Egyre kilátástalanabb a küzdelem, de ők még nem adták fel, bár életüket az emberek megvetése és az állandó veszély kíséri. Bezzeg mikor az emberiségére harcoltak! De az emberek mindig hálátlanok voltak. Megérdemelték vajon, hogy régen nekik ennyi áldozatot, fájdalmat és szenvedést kellett kiállniuk értük, csak azért, hogy ez történjen? Ki tudja? Ez az alak sem törődött vele. Már rég nem gondolkodott azon, ki mit érdemel. Most a túlélés volt a legfontosabb.

Óvatosan ment végig a sötét utcán, gondosan kerülve a pár megmaradt lámpa árulkodó fényét. Ha teleportálhatna, egy perc alatt otthon lehetne, de nem teheti… Az Őrök azonnal észlelnék, és az a végét jelentené. Vagy így, vagy úgy. De természetes adottságait így is nagyszerűen kihasználta: ha kapaszkodni kellett, vagy ugrani, megtette, és sötét szőrével beleolvadt a sötétségbe. Hirtelen hangot hallott a háta mögül, mintha követnék. Megmerevedett, a falhoz húzódott, láthatatlanul, és lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelt. Ahonnan jött, egy kutya lépett elő, cikkcakkban haladva, és a kukák felé szimatolva. Sovány, girhes állat. Kurt fellélegzett. A kutya a nyomán haladt, és mikor egy vonalba került vele, megállt, szimatolva. Majd a sötétben rejtőzködő mutáns felé fordult, és megcsóválta a farkát.

- Látom, téged nem tudlak becsapni – mosolygott Kurt, hosszú idő óta először.

A kutya még hevesebb csóválásba kezdett, és a csomag felé pislogott sóváran.

- Nem adhatok. Ne haragudj. Mi sem ettünk két napja…

A kutya nem tágított. A férfi volt az egyetlen errefelé, akinél élelem volt, hát nem szalaszthatta el az alkalmat, hogy szerezzen belőle. Kurt végül elunta, és felugorva egy házfalra felmászott a tetőre, hogy a kutya elveszítse a nyomát. Az eb csalódottan kereste még egy darabig, és felnézett, ahol a mutáns eltűnt, és leült, hogy megvárja. Kurt lenézett, és elszorult a szíve. Mi is olyanok, vagyunk, mint a kóbor kutyák – gondolta – Küzdünk az élelemért, és a barátság lesz számunkra a legfontosabb. Végül is egy falat nem a világ…

Kibontotta a csomagot, letört a kenyérből egy darabot és a kutyának hajította. Az csóválva indult el, amerre a hangot hallotta, és eltűnt egy levélláda mögött. Kurt szájában összefutott a nyál, de nem nyúlt a kenyérhez. Visszahajtotta a csomag szélét, a hátizsákjába tette az egészet, hogy gyorsabban haladjon, és elindult a háztetőkön mászva. Pár háztömbbel később ereszkedett vissza a földre, ahonnan már látta az úticélját.

Lassan, minden lépést megfontolva közeledett a kikötő melletti romos házhoz, amit már rég elhagytak hajdani lakói. Most ez volt néhányuk otthona, a számkivetetteké, akik sorsa a kilátástalanság, jövőjük a megsemmisülés. És az övé hamar elkövetkezik, ha hangos, úgyhogy macskaléptekkel haladt végig az utolsó métereken. Zajt hallott a háta mögül. Mérgelődve fordult meg, de nem a kutya volt. Bárcsak a kutya lett volna.

A három Őr valószínűleg nem érezte meg a többiek jelenlétét, mert akkor többen érkeztek volna. Itt csak egyetlen mutánst láttak, akit meg kell béklyózni, vagy megsemmisíteni. Kurt lassan lecsúsztatta a hátáról a hátizsákot, miközben az Őrök fegyverrel kísérték minden mozdulatát. Kezében tartva a zsákot várta, mi lesz.

- Mutáns! Add meg magad, vagy meghalsz! Nem lesz több figyelmeztetés!

- Valóban? – vigyorodott el, de tudta, hogy helyzete reménytelen. És tudták ezt az Őrök is. Csak azt nem, hogy akivel szemben állnak, egy teleportáló. Egy szempillantás alatt az épület pincéjében termett, ledobta az élelmet a sarokban, felkapott három lézerpisztolyt, és odakiáltott Peternek és Ororonak, akik éppen a szobában voltak. Majd visszateleportált, egyenesen az egyik Őr fejére, beleeresztve fegyvere tárát, majd ismét egy másikon bukkant fel. A lézertöltények ezt a robotot is lebénították, de a harmadikra hiába fogta rá a fegyvereket: a tárak kimerültek. Megdöbbenését kihasználta a robot, és egyszerűen lesöpörte őt a fejéről. Kurt nagyot nyekkenve esett neki a házfalnak, és ott maradt fekve. Régen már háromszor körbeteleportálta volna az Őrt, mielőtt az mozdulni tudott volna, de most fáradt volt, kimerült, az éhezés elvette az erejét. És Peterék még mindig nem értek fel a pincéből!

Lassan lábra állt, és ekkor érte a lövés. Nem is hallotta, de az ereje a házfalnak nyomta. Éles fájdalom hasított a bordái közé. Összegörnyedt, és mielőtt teleportálhatott volna, az Őr megfogta acélmarkával. Egyre jobban szorította, Kurt érezte, hogyan törnek el sorra a bordái, és a fájdalomtól már gondolkodni sem tudott. Artikulátlan üvöltés hagyta el torkát, ami a megérkező Kolosszus és Vihar csatakiáltásait is elnyomta. Egy acéllökés, és az Őr elengedte őt, hogy az őt megtámadó, és nagyobb veszélyt jelentő Kolosszussal foglalkozzon, leejtve Kurtöt a házfal tövébe. Alig kapott levegőt, szájából vér szivárgott. Minden lélegzetvétel iszonyúan fájt, mozdulni sem tudott. Tudta, hogy meg fog halni. De nem gondolta, hogy pont ezen a napon. Emlékképek ostromolták az agyát, tekintete előtt összefolyt a harcoló társaság. Villámcsapások reszkettették meg a levegőt, acél szikrázott, lézerlövések ózonszaga úszott a levegőben. Kurt levegő után kapkodott, de hiába. Izmai felmondták a szolgálatot, és összeesett. Félt. Iszonyúan félt.

- Ne aggódj. Ezen mindenki átesik – hallotta a professzor megnyugtató hangját. Eltűnt a félelem, helyette valami olyat érzett, amit már öt éve nem: békét.

Ende


End file.
